Transformers 2: el resurgir de Aura
by Aura1313
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en "Transformers: el origen de Aura", Aura despierta de su estado de ivernación. Pero un nuevo enemigo amenaza el universo. El poder del AllSpark no puede caer en malas manos, y Aura se unirá de nuevo con los Autobots para combatir este nuevo peligro. Aura luchará con todas sus fuerzas.


**Transformers 2**

**_El resurgir de Aura_**

La Tierra. Cuna de la raza humana. Una especie similar a la nuestra, capaz de albergar compasión, y una gran violencia. Y en nuestra misión de proteger a los humanos, surge una sorprendente revelación. Nuestros mundos ya habían coincidido.

Durante estos dos años un equipo avanzado de nuevos autobots se ha refugiado bajo las órdenes de Optimus Prime, y se ha formado una alianza con los humanos. Un grupo de soldados secretos, pero valerosos. Un equipo de asalto secreto llamado NEST da caza a los decepticons que se ocultan en distintos países del mundo.

El director Galloway ha ido a la base de Diego García de los Autobots. El director Galloway no se encontraba muy agusto con una misión que tuvieron en Shangai.

-Si que la armasteis buena en Shangai. ¡Hay destrozos inexplicables para el gobierno chino!

-Si me lo permite, director Galloway, intentamos causar lo menos destrozos posibles pero... –intervino el capitán Lenox.

-Aun asi no lo consiguen. ¿Por qué siguen los decepticons aquí?

Optimus se transformó.

-La última vez que nos enfrentamos a dos decepticons uno nos dió una extraña advertencia.

Optimus puso una grabación del decepticon. Decía "The Fallen volverá a alzarse".

-¿The Fallen volverá a alzarse? Eso no puede significar nada bueno –siguió Galloway –Que yo sepa lo último que queda del ENB1, alias Megatron, se encuentra en el fondo de la fosa Laurentina. Y el problema de hace dos años solo queda una baratija.

-No fue un problema y eso no es una baratija -intervino Epps muy molesto por la arrogancia de Galloway.

-Señor, el collar fue lo único que quedó de ella, y Aura no quería causar problemas, por eso se sacrificó –defendió Lenox a su amiga.

-Pero lo fue. –cerró el tema Galloway- Con lo cual la única razón de que los decepticons se encuentren aqui es por ustedes, los Autobots. Además su número a aumentado desde que vino ese segundo grupo a la Tierra. Mi questión es, si se decide que el problema son ustedes, ¿Abandonarán nuestro planeta pacíficamente?

-Están en su derecho –respondió Optimus Prime- pero cuando nos hallamos ido ¿Qué harán ustedes? Y se equivocaron.

Galloway aceptó la respuesta y todos volvieron a sus tareas.

Los decepticons habían encontrado los datos para encontrar a su líder. Primero fueron a la cámara dónde se encontraba el collar de Aura, y consiguieron robarlo. Al darse cuenta los Autobots de que habían robado el collar, vieron el siguiente movimiento de los decepticons, y colocaron tropas y a los Autobots a las costas más próximas a la fosa Laurentina. Los decepticons fueron allí, y sacaron el cuerpo de Megatron del agua. Luego lo llevaron a una costa al lado del agua. Bumblebee se encontraba al lado de ellos, pero no le habían visto, pidió refuerzos, y Optimus le dijo que no hiciera nada hasta que llegaran el resto. Bumblebee les observaba. Los decepticons colocaron el collar de Aura dentro del Spark de Megatron. Megatron despertó, y se puso de rodillas para recuperarse. De su pecho se cayó el collar, y entonces de su Spark comenzó a salir una luz azul que llegaba hasta el suelo. La luz azul comenzó a formar un cuerpo, era Aura, y esta terminó de generarse por completo y cayó al suelo exhausta, demasiado cansada para moverse. Poco a poco se fue recuperando, hasta que ya consiguió abrir los ojos. Se encontró entre decepticons, y lo más importante, al lado de Megatron, se intentó poner de pie, asustada, pero cayó al suelo, todavía agotada. Megatron se recuperó, y se puso de pie. Entonces cogió a Aura.

-Eres valiente por enfrentarte a mi, pero tambien una gran estúpida. Yo siempre gano.

Entonces Bumblebee no aguantó más, saltó, hirió a Megatron en la mano y cogió a Aura.

-¡Bee, estás aquí! –gritó Aura con alegría.

Bumblebee bajó su máscara e intentó dar marcha atrás, pero eran muchos decepticons.

-Que bonito, el autobot viene a proteger a su amiguita. Cogedlos.

Entonces los decepticons comenzaron a avalanzarse sobre Bumblebee, y este podía esquivarlos o devolver algún golpe, pero eran demasiados. Bumblebee cayó al suelo, y luego los decepticons le levantaron y le sugetaron por los brazos. Cuando Megatron fue a coger a Aura otra vez, los Autobots y un grupo de tropas humanas llegaron a tiempo, ahora los Autobots les superaban en número y los decepticons no podían hacer nada. Furioso, Megatron y los decepticons tuvieron que huir.

Aura estaba extremadamente alegre, y sonreía por ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero se encontraba tan exhausta que no se podía levanar. Lenox y Epps corrieron a ayudar a Aura, la cogieron por los hombros.

-Chicos... Me alegro de volver a veros... –dijo Aura con mucho esfuerzo y cansada.

-Nosotros también, pero ahora tranquila, estás hecha polvo –dijo Lenox relajándola.

Ironhide encontró el collar de Aura en el suelo, y lo cogió para devolvérselo cuando Aura se encontrara mejor. Bumblebee se transformó en coche y abrió su puerta para que subieran a Aura. Aura estaba dormida en la parte de atrás del coche y volvieron a la base de Diego García.

Aura se despertó en una sala muy grande, abrió los ojos, y se incorporó.

-Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Los humanos siempre teneis tantas horas de descanso?

Dijo Ratchet con humor para alegrarla la mañana. Ratchet se acercó a ella, y como estaba en una camilla muy grande para ella, la extendió la mano para que ella subiera, y luego la bajó al suelo con cuidado.

-¡Ratchet! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

Aura le abrazó la pierna. Ratchet se alegró.

-Umm... Ratchet, ¿Qué ocurrió con Jazz?

-Comprúebalo tú misma –la contestó señalándola la puerta de salida.

Aura salió y se encontró con Jazz. Este la vió, se acercó a ella y la cogió.

-¡Aura, colega! ¡Cuánto tiempo, tronca!

-¡Jazz! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!

-Gracias a mi compadre –siguió Jazz. Luego la bajó al suelo.

Jazz acompañó a Aura a otra sala donde se encontrba el resto. Había nuevos Autobots, dos pequeños, uno que tenía ruedas en vez de pies, tres motos y un coche azul. Además de Ironhide y Optimus Prime, se encontraban varios soldados, y entre ellos el capitán Lenox y el sargento Epps. Aura se quedó en la entrada para no molestar, pero enseguida la vieron.

-¡Aura! Ven aquí –le dijo Lenox amablemente y contento.

Aura se acercó a ellos, mientras que se convirtó en el centro de las miradas.

-Aura, has estado dormida 2 años- siguió Lenox.

-Cuando te sacrificaste y dejaste absorber el poder a Megatron quedaste en un estado parecido a la invernación –explicó Optimus Prime.

-Pero los decepticons utilizaron tu collar para despertaros a ambos, a Megatron y ti –continuó Epps.

Aura miró alarmada su cuello. ¡No podía ser! ¡Había perdido lo más valioso que tenía y el único recuerdo de sus padres!

-Megatron a vuelto, y seguro que no trama nada bueno –dijo Rrachet que se encontraba al principio de la sala.

Hicieron una pausa. Luego Optimus se acercó con cuidado a Aura.

-Todos aquí sabemos lo que hiciste por todos. Lo mal que te encontrabas y lo mal que lo pasaste. Por eso entendemos que no quieras meterte en esto.

Aura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Nuevos autobots, equipos de hombres y máquinas luchando codo con codo por defender su planeta, ¡Por supuesto que quería ayudar! Pero esa sensación de horror, culpabilidad, miedo... era una pesadilla.

-Optimus, yo...-volvió a mirar al resto- Me encantaría poder ayudaros.

Todos se alegraron por la respuesta de Aura, no sólo porque tuviera un papel tan importante en todo esto, sino porque les caía muy bien, y era una alegría saber que iban a estar todos juntos.

-Pero, sólo tengo 16 años, y no sé utilizar el poder –añadió Aura.

-Lo sabemos, pero aquí te podremos enseñar a que aprendas a defenderte –respondió Lenox sin preocupación.

-Es cierto, estamos todos juntos –siguió Epps animando a Aura.

Aura les sonrió a todos.

Luego al salir de la sala Aura se sentó triste a fuera detrás de un edificio, al lado de el campo de aterrizaje. Se puso a llorar. No se acordaba mucho de sus padres, pero sabía que ellos la querían mucho a ella y que eran muy buenos, y los quería mucho. Pero ahora, lo más valioso que tenía, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, lo había perdido. Tenía su cara oculta por su pelo, y estaba encogida contra la pared. Entonces una voz sonó a su lado :

-¿Estás bien ?

Aura levantó su cabeza y vió a Ironhide, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Es que… he perdido mi colgante. Era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres.

Ironhide extendió su mano y le dió su colgante.

-¡Lo has encontrado ! ¡Muchas gracias, Ironhide ! Muchísimas gracias.

Aura se levantó de alegría y le dio un abrazo.

-Lo había encontrado en la playa, y sabía que te gustaba este adorno.

-Gracias.

Aura le sonrió agradecida.

Una vez que Megatron revivió, salió volando hacia El Nemesis (la base de los Decepticons) en donde tienen almacenados millones de huevos de crías decepticon. Ahí, se encuentra con Starscream, a quien trata de una manera arrogante; Megatron entonces habla con The Fallen (su líder) quien le revela el verdadero significado del Cubo y que solo un Prime puede detenerlo, además de que la única manera de recuperar el Energon es absorbiendo los conocimientos de historia de éste, sin embargo él le confirma a Megatron, que Aura los tiene, The Fallen le ordena dos cosas: Secuestrar a Aura y asesinar a Optimus.

Aura pasó muchos meses con el equipo NEST, conoció a los soldados y a todos los Auotbots, y todos la enseñaron a defenderse, a atacar, a esquivar, derribar, saltar, a esconderse, a disparar, la enseñaron códigos militares, señas, nombres, datos, conocimientos... En esos meses intentó también aprender a utilizar su poder, pero no lo consiguió. Ahora Aura era autosuficiente, podía defenderse contra humanos, y contra robots... bueno, podía esconderse.

Otro día como cualquiera en la base Aura se levantó, y fue con Lenox y Epps.

-Buenos días, chicos –dijo Aura de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Aura –respondióLenox.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó Aura.

-Nada –respondió Epps.

-Así es –explicó Lenox– Llevas varios meses de instrucción muy valiosos, puedes tomarte un día de vacaciones.

-Me parece una buena idea –siguió Aura.

Aura fue al angar de los Autobots.

-Buenos días, chicos –volvió a saludar Aura.

-¡Buenos días, Aura! –respondieron los gemelos.

-Hoy tengo el día libre –siguió Aura.

-¡Bien! ¡Podemos ir a hacer unas bromas a Ironhide! –sugirió Mudflap.

- ¡No! ¡Agamosle una broma pesada a Sideswipe! –negó Skids.

-¡A Ironhide! –gritó Mudflap.

-¡A Sideswipe!

Los dos gemelos comenzaron a pegarse, pero como era de broma y siempre estaban igual, Aura se separó de ellos. Se acercó a Bumblebee.

-Buenos días, Bee -saludó Aura con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¡Good morning, good morning! –respondió Bumblebee con una canción.

-Hoy tengo el día libre, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Lo siento, Aura, pero hoy tenemos reconocimiento –intervino Ironhide.

-Oh... Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Todos os vais? ¿Sideswipe, Ratchet, Jazz, Jolt... Todos?

-Si, lo sentimos –respondió Sideswipe entrando en la sala.

-Bueno. Ya habrá otro día en el que todos podamos hacer algo –dijo Aura con una sonrisa.

Los Autobots comenzaron a irse.

-Llamaré a Sam, hace tiempo que no hablo con él ni con Mikaela –pensó Aura.

Aura llamó a Sam, y quedaron para a un lago a pasar el día. Aura llegó hasta la ciudad, y luego Sam la fue a buscar. Fueron a ir al lago en coche, Mikaela y otro chico iba con ellos.

-¡Cómo me alegro de veros! –exclamó Aura.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos muchísimo –respondió Mikaela.

-Nos comunicaron todo lo ocurrido –siguió Sam.

-Si. Impresionante. –afirmó Mikaela.

-Oh, perdón, soy Aura –se presentó al chico.

-Soy Leo –respondió.

-¿Eres amigo de Sam ?

-Bueno, más o menos –respondió Leo.

-Somos compañeros de cuarto en la universidad, sólo le llevo a un sitio de camino –aclaró Sam.

Aura les sonrió a todos.

Cuando iban conduciendo un helicóptero pasó por encima de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que era un decepticon, e intentaron escapar, pero el helicóptero agarró el coche, y lo llevó hasta una fábrica abandonada. Al dejar el coche, los chicos salieron de él e intentaron escapar, pero Megatron estaba fuera. Megatron atrapó a Aura, que era su objetivo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad? –preguntó amenazante.

Aura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar, pero no era suficiente. Sam llamó a Optimus en secreto.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Sam.

Megatron tiró a Sam por los aires.

-¡Para ! –defendió Aura a su amigo.

-Obligame –respondió Megatron desafiante sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Entonces Optimus Prime y Bumblebee aparecieron y salvaron a Aura. Sam y Mikaela subieron en Bumblebee mientras que Aura subió en Optimus, que se dirigió a un bosque. Pero Megatron atacó a Optimus y una feroz batalla comenzó entre estos dos titanes.

-¡Escóndete, Aura ! –gritó Optimus.

Aura corrió con el corazón acelerado y pudo esconderse detrás de un árbol mientras los dos luchaban. Pero más decepticons llegaron, y vieron a Aura, esta tuvo que empezar a correr.

-¡Ven aquí humana ! –gritó Starscream.

Aura seguía corriendo, y Optimus la defendía de todos los decepticons.

-¡La chica nos llevará hasta la otra fuente de energon ! ¿No quieres que sobreviva nuestra especie, Optimus ?

-¡Tomarás muchas vidas inocentes !

Optimus continuó luchando, pero hubo un momento en el que eran demasiado decepticons, y Optimus comenzaba a fallar.

-¡Optimus ! –gritó Aura agonizada por preocupación.

Megatron atravesó a Optimus por la espalda, y este cayó al suelo medio muerto. Aura se acercó preocupada por él.

-Aura, corre –fueron sus últimas palabras.

Aura entre lágrimas comenzó a correr, y llegaron los Autobots, que ahuyentaron a los decepticons. Aura subió en Bumblebee llorando por el sacrificio de Optimus por ella.

Bumblebee y los gemelos llegaron a un sitio para refugiarse.

Decepticons comenzaron a llegar a la tierra, entre ellos the Fallen, y comenzaron a movilizarse. Consiguieron interferir en todas las comunicaciones del mundo, y su mensaje era claro ; Que les entregaran a Aura, o si no sufrirían las consecuencias.

Aura estaba destrozada por la muerte de Optimus, era su amigo, y había dado su valiosa vida por salvarla. Aura se encontraba sentada en un banco sola. Sam se acercó a ella.

-No fue tu culpa. No podías hacer nada –la dijo suavemente.

Aura le abrazó con fuerza llorando, Sam era como su hermano mayor. Desde aquel día en que entró en su casa la había cuidado con cariño.

-Gracias, Sam –dijo todavía abrazándole.

Luego se levantó y se acercó a Bumblebee.

-Bee, si estás enfadado entenderé que no quieras estar conmigo. Lo siento. –siguió apenada por si su amigo se había enfadado con ella por haber hecho que Optimus muriera.

-Mi amiga… tu eres… Lo que más me importa en mi vida… Si hay algo que necesitas no estaré lejos… -dijo con distintas voces de la radio.

-Fue por mi culpa, él me defendió…

-Hay algunas cosas que no puedes cambiar… Él se sacrificó por nosotros para salvarnos… -le animó Bumblebee con otras voces de la radio.

-Gracias, Bee.

-Siempre estaremos juntos… -siguió Bumblebee mientras se convertía en coche.

-Si llego hasta Optimus puede que le pueda revivir como hice con Jazz.

-Aura, lo hiciste una vez, pero aun asi Jazz justo acababa de morir, y sus heridas no eran tan graves como son las de Optimus. Su Spark quedó destrozado –le dijo Sam.

Aura volvió a ponerse triste.

-Tranquila, no puedes hacer nada.

Sam la volvió a abrazar, y con estas palabras de ánimo Aura se acoedó de algo.

-Llevo varios días teniendo imágenes en mi cabeza –reveló Aura- no lo quería decir, no me parecía importante.

-¿Imágenes ? –le preguntó Sam.

-Si, como dibujos.

Aura cogió un palo e hizo un dibujo en el suelo.

-Eh, eso parece cibertroniano –añadió Skids.

-¿Cibertroniano ? –repitió Mikaela.

-¿Podeis leerlo o algo así ? –preguntó Aura amablemente.

-¿Leer ? ¿Nosotros ? –dijo Skids

-No, no solemos leer mucho –siguió Mudflap.

-Yo sé quién puede leerlos. Hay un tío en internet que ha visto ha vuestros amiguitos –añadió Leo- Os puedo llevar hasta él.

Todos subieron a los coches y llegaron a una carnicería. Aura iba tapada con una gorra y unas gafas de sol para que no la reconociera nadie. Entraron en la carnicería, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el agente Simons, este se sorprendió al verlos, pero decidió ayudarles.

-Agente Simons nosotros...-comenzó Aura amablemente.

-EX, ex agente Simons. Cerraron todo el sector desde lo de hace dos años y a cambio abrieron ese cuerpo NEST.

-Oh...-soltó Aura con pena por la pérdida de su trabajo.

Al ver esto, Sam continuó :

-Escúcheme, Simons, Aura ve unos símbolos muy extraños en su cabeza, no sabemos que es, pero quizá sea importante.

-Esta bien, seguidme.

Simons les llevó a una habitación privada donde tenía muchos socumentos sobre transformers.

-¿Son estos los símbolos que ves ?

-Si, parecidos, seguro que son esos.

-Pues bien, los transformers llevan aquí mucho mucho tiempo.

-Megatron dijo que yo les llevaría a la otra fuente de energon en la tierra. Creo que los símbolos que veo deben de ser lo que indica donde esta esa fuente.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguno de tus amigitos ?

-No, esto es mucho mas antiguo que ellos, no lo entienden.

-Pues estamos fritos. A menos que pudieramos hablar con un decepticon, pero eso es imposible.

-No del todo –se metió Sam en la conversación- Un decepticon estaba en mi casa un día que volví. Por suerte mis padres no habían llegado y es pequeño. Lo tengo en una caja.

Todos miraron a Sam pasmados. Sam fue al coche y cogió la caja, luego volvió y la abrió. El decepticon intentó saltar de un sitio a otro, pero Sam lo tenía agarrado de una cadena.

-¡Impresionante ! –dijo Simons entre toda la alucinación que tenía encima.

-¿Tienes algun problema, feo ?-preguntó vacilante el decepticon.

-Perdona –empezó Aura con su voz muy dulce- Por favor, necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

El decepticon se la quedó mirando sin saber que hacer, normalmente era maleducado, pero se lo estaba pidiendo con tanta amabilidad.

-Soy Aura, ¿Cómo te llamas tu ?

-Wheelie.

-Verás Wheelie, necesitamos aberiguar algo, pero no sabemos leer esto. ¿Nos harías el favor de leérnoslo ?

Aura le acercó fotos con los símbolos, y este comenzó a mirarlas.

-Sé qué es eso. Es el lenguaje de los Primes. No lo sé leer, pero estos tíos-dijo señalando unas fotos de coches muy antiguos- Esos llevan muuucho tiempo aqui, buscando algo, no sé que es, nadie me cuenta nada, pero sé donde encontrar a esos tíos.

En un mapa señaló varios puntos donde se encontraban y el más cercano estaba en Washinton. El museo del Smitsonian.

Todos entrearon en el museo cuando había cerrado. Siguieron a Wheelie hasta la zona de los aviones antiguos, y señaló a un avión en concreto. Aura se acercó a él.

-Intenta despertarle-dijo Sam.

Aura le tocó, cerró los ojos, se concentró, y entonces soltó una pequeña descarga azul. Entonces Mikaela, que estaba fijándose en el avión vió el símbolo de los decepticons.

-¡Es un Decepticon ! –gritó ella.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí ! –dijo Simons comenzando a correr.

Sam agarró a Aura, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, e intentaron salir hacia fuera. Pero el decepticon se transformó. Pero para su sorpresa este no les atacó, sino que salió al patio de fuera. Los chicos le siguieron al darse cuenta de que no era peligroso.

-¡Contemplar la gloria de Jetfire ! –dijo, luego siguió andando.

Le intentaron detener.

-¡Oye ! –gritó Sam.

-¡Para ! –gritó Mikaela.

-¡Jetfire !

-¿Qué quereis ?-preguntó el decepticon –¡Estoy en una misión importante ! Decidme, ¿Quién va ganando en la guerra ?

-Los decepticons –respondió Sam rápidamente.

Jetfire escupió-Yo me pasé al bando de los autobots, los decepticons siempre tan negativos.

-¡Yo también quiero cambiar de bando ! –dijo Wheelie acercándose a Aura porque ella se había portado muy bien con él –Seré bueno.

Aura le sonrió, luego se dirigió a Jetfire.

– Tengo unos sómbolos extraños en la cabeza, Megatron dice que llevan a otra fuente de energon en la Tierra - dijo Aura, luego interesado Jetfire la escuchó - hemos venido por si nos puedieras decir qué significan.

Aura cogió un palo y empezó a dibujarlos en el suelo.

-Megatron y un tal The Fallen necesitan esos símbolos –añadió Sam.

-¡The Fallen !-gritó Jetfire- Es el decepticon original, es muy cruel y todo lo que quiere es caos.

Jetfire cambiaba de tema sin parar de hablar.

-¡Esos símbolos ! ¿Los tienes en tu cabeza ?

Aura asintió.

-¿Cómo es eso podible ?

-Aura tiene el poder del cubo –explicó Mikaela.

-¡El cubo ! Es la única forma de obtener energon.

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido ! –gritó Simons desesperado por la conversación de sordos.

-¡Si tiene sentido ! El cubo es la forma más utilizada para obtener energon, sin embargo hay otra forma de obtener energon más eficiente y rápida. Una máquina que destruye soles. The Fallen la escondió en este planeta, pero el resto de los primes no dejaban que destruyera un sol necesario para un planeta con vida.

Entonces, de repente, Jetfire teletransportó a todos a Egipto. Todos salieron por los aires. Aura calló en el suelo duramente, entonces Bumblebee se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, Bee. Siempre cuidas de mi.

Bumblebee hizo un gesto de alegría y Aura le sonrió. Luego se reunieron con el resto.

-¿Dónde estamos ? –preguntó Leo.

-En Egipto. The Fallen escondió la cosechadora de estrellas en algún lugar de este desierto. Esa máquina destruye soles y consigue energon, pero para activarse necesita el poder del cubo. Pero el cubo en sí no puede activarlo directamente, hay una parte del poder del cubo que se encuentra secreta, y la clave para conseguir que el cubo puede descubrir esa parte se encuentra en la tumba de los primes. Los primes formaron una tumba con su propio cuerpo, escondiendo la forma de activar dicha parte del poder del cubo. The Fallen sabe donde esta la máquina, pero no dónde se encuentra la tumba.

-¿Cómo le destruimos ? –preguntó Simons.

-Sólo un prime puede derrotarle.

-Y está muerto por mi culpa –soltó Aura.

Hubo una pausa de tristeza. Luego a Aura se le ocurrió algo.

-Si se activa esa parte del cubo... ¿El cubo tendría más poder ?

-Si.

-¿Incluso para revivir ?

-No estaba pensado para eso, pero se supone que sí.

-Aura, ¿Qué vas a hacer ? –la preguntó Mikaela.

-Si consigo encontrar esa parte del poder del cubo, podré revivir a Optimus.

Se volvió a hacer una pausa.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta la tumba ? –preguntó Sam.

-Los símbolos de su cabeza –respondió señalando a Aura- Os guiarán. Esos símbolos quieren decir : "Cuando la luz del amanecer se pose sobre la punta de la daga, los tres reyes revelarán la puerta de entrada". ¡Iros ahora y buscar la tumba ! ¡Antes era mi misión, pero ahora es la tuya, ¡busca la tumba !

Todos se pusieron en marcha. Por el camino Simons descubrió que la punta de la daga se refería a El Golfo de Aqaba, que antes se llamaba la daga.

-¿Cómo vamos a traer a Optimus hasta aquí ? –preguntó Mikaela.

-Llamaremos a la base –respondió Aura.

Entonces unos policías comenzaron a perseguirles, y se escondieron en una ciudad. Entonces al despistarlos hicieron una llamada, y consiguieron que Lenox y su equipo fueran a traer a optimus a las coordenadas cerca de la punta de la daga.

Tuvieron que pasar por una barrera, pero tenía cámaras, y vieron a Aura. Los decepticons la encontraron, ya sabían dónde estaba.

Por la noche, encontraron un sitio para dormir al lado de una pirámide. Aura estaba mirándo las estrellas y Bumblebee se acercó a ella.

-Son preciosas –dijo Aura sin dejar de mirar las estrellas- Gracias Bee, por estar aquí conmigo.

Aura le abrazó y Bumblebee también.

-And as we lie, beneath the stars, we realise how small we are... –pusó Bumblebee una canción.

-Si, son muy hermosas. Sobre todo esas tres –hizo una pausa y comenzó a pensar- Un momento, ¡Tres estrellas ! ¡Están como si apuntaran hacia allí ! –dijo señalando -¡Los tres reyes revelarán la entrada !

Aura despertó a todos, y se pusieron en marcha, hacia las montañas de se pusieron en marcha, y llegaron a las majestuosas montañas de Petra. Bajaron de los coches y se acercaron.

-Impresionante-dijo Aura maravillada.

-¿Creeis que nos hemos equivocado de sitio? –preguntó Leo.

-Este sitio ha sido mil veces investigado por arqueólogos, ¿os habeis dado cuenta de que ya han pasado por aquí millones de personas? –afirmó Simons.

-Entonces habrán que investigar más a fondo –continuó Aura.

Todos entraron, estuvieron horas mirando, buscando, pero no encontraban nada. Todos ya estaban sentados mientras que Aura seguía buscando.

-Aura, déjalo ya, no hemos encontrado nada –la dijo suavemente Sam.

-Pero no puedo, si lo encuentro podré revivir a Optimus…-dijo apenada mientras que Sam la abrazaba para que se tranquilizara.

Mientras Sam la abrazaba se miraron, Aura le sonrió, qué suerte tener un amigo como Sam, pensó. Y se apoyó en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, Aura. Como decis los humanos, la razón es lo que cuenta –le dijo Skids para animarla.

-Es la intención es lo que cuenta –le corrigió Mudflap.

-No, es la razón –siguió Skids comenzando a mosquearse.

-¡La intención!

-¡La razón!

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, Sam apartó a Aura, y todos se movieron para que no les dieran. Entonces Bee se dio cuenta de que podían dar a Aura y comenzó a correr hacia ellos para apartarlos, pero antes Skids tiró a Mudflap contra una pared, y esta se rompió un poco. Luego llegó Bumblebee los cogió, y los sacó como si les echaran de una discoteca.

-Que mala leche… -dijo Mudflap.

-Siempre nos está separando… -siguió Skids.

-Era la intención. –recogió el tema otra vez.

Skids se avalanzó contra él y comenzaron de nuevo a pelear.

Mientras Aura se acercó a la pared rota.

-¡Aquí hay algo! –gritó contenta.

Todos se acercaron a ver. Luego Aura se dirigió a Bumblebee.

-Bee, ¿Puedes disparar con tus cañones y volar la pared?

Bumblebee asintió, y les hizo una seña para que se apartaran, apuntó con sus cañones y voló la pared. Aura se acrecó a la pared rota, y vió una sala. Aura entró en la sala seguido de los demás. Los cuerpos de los primeros prime se encontraban en la sala, rodeaban una perla. Aura se encontraba a unos pasos de la perla en la sala oscura. Aura se acercó lentamente a ella. Leo iba a ir detrás suyo, pero Sam le puso la mano, y todos esperaban la reacción. Aura se puso de rodillas y cogió la perla. La perla comenzó a brillar con una luz azul cegadora. Toda la sala oscura se volvió luminosa, y cerraron los ojos. Aura observó como la perla se evaporaba en forma de luces azules. Las luces fluyeron hasta ella, y Aura las absorvió. Justo después de esto, la luz que iluminaba la sala se apagó de golpe, Aura se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente. Sam corrió para ayudarla, la cogió entre sus brazos.

-¡Aura! ¡Aura, despierta! -comenzó a gritar.

Aura abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se recuperó fácilmente, se levantó y comenzó a mirarse las manos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Mikaela.

-Es... Estoy mejor que nunca. Es como si notara como fluye por mi una sangre nueva y refrescante -respondió sin dejar de mirarse la manos.

-Buena respuesta -dijo Leo.

Todos salieron a fuera, donde Bumblebee, Skids y Mudflap les esperaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro, tíos? -pregunta Skids.

-Sí, empezamos a ver una luz azul muy rara. -asegura Mudflap.

-La chica ha debido de absorver ese poder del que hablaba el viejo-responde el agente Simmons.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta las coordenadas donde van a dejar a Optimus -dijo Aura.

Bumblebee se transformó, y Aura se fue a montar.

-Espera, Aura. Si hay decepticons, que estoy seguro de que los habrá, saben que tú estarías con Bumblebee para que te protegiera.

-Tienes razón. -afrima Aura.

-Yo iré con Bumblebee. Puedo aparentar ser Aura y que nos sigan a nosotros.

-Pero, eso es muy peligroso, a demás, si te pillarán... -se preocupa Aura.

-No te preocupes, todos aquí queremos ayudarte. Tú procura revivir a Optimus para que pueda derrotar a The Fallen.

-Gracias.

-Está bien. Yo iré con Aura -dijo Sam- Al fin de al cabo, Mikaela es mi novia, y sería lógico que yo fuera con ella.

-Bien, y el chico y yo iremos con ella también. -dijo Simmons.

-Sería mejor que Leo y tu fuerais con Mikaela mejor, al fin de al cabo, Aura no iría sola. -dice Sam.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

-Tened mucho cuidado-dice Aura refiriéndose a todos y mirando a Bumblebee- Bee, cuida de ellos ¿Vale?

Bumblebee asente.

-¡Sube conmigo, Aura!-le dice Mudflap.

-¡No, conmigo!-responde Skids.

-¡Conmigo!

-¿¡A qué te parto la cara, feo!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Feo!? ¡Pues somos gemelos, así que lo llevas claro!

Los dos comenzaron de nuevo a pelear.

-Ya empezamos...-dicen todos a la vez.

Skids y Mudflap llegaron a unas ruinas.

-Las coordenadas están a cuatro kilómetros -informó Simmons.

-Dejádme aquí -responde Aura.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero todavía está lejos -dice Leo.

-Por eso mismo, no se lo esperan -responde Aura.

-Iré contigo -dice Sam.

Sam y Aura bajan del coche, y estos se van para despistar.

-¿Estás lista? -pregunta Sam.

Aura respondió mirándose entre los dos a los ojos.

Comenzaron a correr hacia las coordenadas. El equipo NEST esperaba a Aura, defendiendo a Optimus. Entonces un F-22 Raptor sobrevoló la zona dónde se encontraban, era Starscream. Los decepticons sabían todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, y también dónde estaba Aura. Megatron y Starscream se encontraban en lo alto de una de las pirámides de Egipto.

-Mi señor, odio de ser portador de malas noticias, pero los soldados han traido el cuerpo de Prime –comenzó Starscream.

-La chica debe de tener planeado revivirle. Debe de haber conseguido descifrar la parte oculta de su poder. Avisa a the Fallen. Encuentra a la chica y traela viva.

Starscream voló.

-¡Decepticons capturar a la chica y destruid todo lo que se ponga en vuestro camino!

Los decepticons entraron en el campo de batalla, y comenzó la batalla. Lenox dio órdenes a soldados y Autobots:

-¡De acuerdo, los decepticons vienen y nuestro trabajo consiste en defender el cuerpo de Optimus y escoltar a Aura hasta aquí! ¡Ella dice de tener la forma de revivirle, y debemos confiar en ella! ¡Ironhide y un grupo cubrid la parte de las columnas! ¡Recordad que hay que escoltar a Aura hasta aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Todos se pusieron en marcha.

Aura y Sam llegaron hasta una parte donde había unas casas avandonadas. Se metieron dentro de una al oir que unos decepticons les seguían.

-Sam, siento que te tengas que arriesgar por mi-dijo Aura apenada.

-Aura, eres para mi como una hermana pequeña –respondió el con amor –No te preocupes.

-Tengo miedo-reconoció Aura.

-Veamos, estamos siendo buscados por unos robots alienígenas asesinos que pretenden dominar el mundo... Sí, creo que yo también tengo un poco –le respondió sonriendo.

Aura se rió. Entonces unos pasos sonaron fuera de la casa donde estaban escondidos.

-No hagas ni un solo ruido –avisa Sam.

Aura se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido, pero entonces un robot pequeñito entró en la sala, y al aplastarlo Sam, el techo de la casa fue apartado por Starscream, que extendió la mano para atrapar a Aura, pero no lo consiguió. Tuvieron que saltar de casa en casa, y luego consiguieron esconderse.

Siguieron avanzando para conseguir su objetivo, pero Starscream les vio desde el aire, y envió a muchos decepticons para que les atraparan. Aura y Sam llegaron a otro grupo de casas, pero comenzaron a ser rodeados por decepticons, y no tenían escapatoria. Uno de los decepticons se acercó y comenzó a apuntar a Sam.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡No le hagais daño!

Entonces una sombra apareció entre dos casas, era Bumblebee. Aura y Sam se acercaron muy poco a poco a Bumblebee sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¡BUMBLEBEE!

Aura gritó para indicarle, y Bumblebee comenzó a luchar contra todos los decepticons, y a la vez defendiendo a Aura. Pero eran demasiados. Un decepticon dio un golpe por detrás a Bumblebee, y este cayó al suelo, entonces dos decepticons le agarraron para que no escapara. Otro decepticon agarró a Sam. Los decepticons que tenían los rehenes hicieron señas de apuntar a Sam y a Bumblebee, en señal de que Aura debía entregarse si no quería que les pasara nada. Aura se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Corre, Aura! ¡Corre! –gritó Sam.

Aura no podía dejarles ahí, les matarían. Bumblebee miró a los ojos a Aura, para decirle que se fuera. A Aura se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Entonces un decepticon comenzó a calentar su arma para disparar a Bumblebee.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

Aura comenzó a brillar con una luz azul muy potente, se ilumminó, y su pelo comenzó a volar, como si fuera un remolino lo que la rodeaba. Todos, incluidos los que no estaban al lado de Aura vieron la potente luz encenderse, y llamó la atención. La luz se apagó de golpe, y Aura quedó con la cabeza agachada, cubriendo su cara con su flequillo. De golpe, Aura levantó su cabeza, y saltó con una potencia impresionante sobre los decepticons que sujetaban a Bumblebee. Al encontrarse encima, comenzó a pegarles patadas que les tiraban al suelo, y saltando de uno en otro, haciendo piruetas comenzaba a derrotar a todos los decepticons que había. Liberó a Sam y a Bumblebee.

-Bee, llévate a Sam –le dice a Bumblebee, y mira a los dos con amor.

Aura se pone en marcha y comienza a correr a una velocidad impresionante, concentrada en buscar a Optimus, y derribando a todos los decepticons que se ponían en su camino fácilmente. Se encontró con varios decepticons que pretendían derribarla, pero entonces, de sus manos comenzaron a salir bolas de energía de color azul, que les derribó.

Aura seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, pero entonces Megatron comenzó a alcanzarla.

-¡Ven aquí, humana! –exclamó.

Al ver que Aura estaba siendo alcanzada, esta saltó sobre Megatron, pero entonces, una bala dio a Megatron y le hizo tambalearse, Aura calló al suelo, pero desde el suelo, cuando Megatron iba a volver a por ella, esta le lanzó una bola de energía, y consiguió ganar tiempo.

Se levantó y volvió a correr de nuevo a una velocidad increíble. Consiguió llegar hasta el bando de los buenos.

-¡Es Aura! –gritó Sideswipe al verla para informar.

-¡Aura, Optimus está ahí! –le señaló el coronel Lenox.

-Yo te cubro –le fijo Ironhide.

Aura llegó hasta el cuerpo de Optimus Prime. Subió y se colocó encima de su pecho. Aura juntó las manos sobre Optimus Prime, y la luz azul volvió a salir de nuevo de ella. La luz cubrió a Aura, y entonces la energía fluyó hasta Optimus. Aura cayó al suelo, pero intentó reincorporarse para ver si había funcionado.

The Fallen hizó que un decepticon gigante destruyera la parte de arriba de la pirámide, y allí estaba, la máquina que destruía soles. Ya sólo le faltaba Aura.

De pronto, dispararon sobre la parte donde estaban Aura y el cuerpo de Optimus. Justo antes, Aura miró a todos con amor, cómo luchaban por ella, cómo la habían estado cuidando.

-Gracias a todos –dijo susurrandose a si misma.

Aura cerró los ojos, y quizá, no los volvería abrir.

Todos corrieron para alcanzar a Aura. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jazz, Ratchet, Lenox y Epps se acercaron. También llegaron Skids, Mudflap, el agente Simmons, Mikaela y Leo, y por último llegaron Bumblebee y Sam. Sam corrió al lado de Aura. Bumblebee se quedó cerca y se desplomó en el suelo sin saber que hacer al haber perdido a su mejor amiga, sin poder controlar su gran tristeza.

-¡AURA! –gritó Sam - ¡AURA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Aura no abría los ojos, algunos apartaron su mirada al no poder ver aquello, mientras que otros miraban impactados sin saber que hacer, realmente hundidos y destrozados por la idea de haber perdido de nuevo a Aura. Sam no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a llorar dolido.

-Aura por favor, no te vayas otra vez. Aura, eres como una hermana para mi. Desde que nos encontramos siempre he estado cuidando de ti, por favor, no me hagas fallar. Vuelve con nosotros.

Bumblebee se acercó suavemente a Aura. Se agachó, y a pesar de no poder más, puso en la radio una canción que ella le había enseñado, y le cantó, explicándole que era y siempre sería su mejor amigo.

-Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody, to lean on.

Poco a poco, Aura abrió sus ojos. A todos se les iluminaron sus ojos al ver que Aura no había muerto. Aura se dirigió a Sam.

-No has fallado, Sam. Tú eres mi hermano mayor, y nunca has dejado de protegerme.

Los dos se abrazaron. Después Aura se levantó con la ayuda de Sam. Corrió y abrazó a Bumblebee.

-Te acuerdas de la canción que te enseñé... Gracias, Bee. Te quiero.

Bee también la puso su brazo encima para abrazarla. En ese momento, Optimus Prime comenzó a moverse, y consiguió levantarse.

-¡Optimus! –gritó Aura muy alegre, acercándose –Lo siento, siento mucho que dieras tu vida por mi.

-Aura –dijo Optimus bajando a su altura –No debes preocuparte. Todos los aquí presentes dan su vida parfa protegerte, es su decisión, y trabajar por la paz es lo que nos une.

Aura abrazó también a Optimus. Luego se separó. De repente, the Fallen bajó hasta allí, y agarró a Aura, saliendo volando como un rayo.

-Un Prime con vida –llegó Jetfire, que había estado luchando con los autobots- Prime, coge mis piezas, con ellas podrás salvar este mundo.

Jetfire murió porque un decepticon le había herido gravemente, y Ratchet magnetizó sus piezas a Optimus, que con siguió que este pudiera volar.

En la máquina, Aura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de the Fallen, que la coloca en la máquina.

-¡Al volar nuestro sol destruireis toda la vida que hay en él!

-Este deplorable planeta no merce más que esto.

-¡No lo hagais!

The Fallen comenzó a encender la máquina, y esta comenzó a activarse. Poco a poco, de Aura volvió a salir la luz azul, estaba activando su poder secreto. Entonces Megatron comenzó a pelear con Optimus Prime, en una feroz batalla.

-¡Con la chica este mundo llegará a su fin! –exclamó Megatron.

-¡No lo permitiré!

Optimus dió un golpe a Megatron que le destrozó media cara y quedo K.O. Pero entonces llegó the Fallen, y volvieron a pelear como una guerra entre titanes. Al final, Optimus Prime consiguió derrotar a the Fallen.

-Yo me levanto. Tú caes –declaró Optimus.

Pero la máquina seguía activándose, y Aura estaba atrapada,y aunque Aura trataba de impedir no liberar su poder, al final el poder la consumió, y era incontrolable. Optimus llegó hasta arriba, sacó a Aura y destruyó la máquina. Pero Aura ya no era ella, todo su poder había sido liberado. Saltó hasta el suelo, y calló de rodillas. El pelo la tapaba la cara. Todos la observaban. De pronto, Aura levantó su cabeza, y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Volaba tanques por los aires, mientras corría a gran velocidad lanzando bolas de energía.

Los decepticons, con su líder Megatron tuvieron que retirarse.

Aura seguía derribando todo a su paso, sin importarle si era amigo o enemigo. Llegó hasta la parte donde se encontraba el resto y todos se pusieron a salvo, excepto Bumblebee, que iba a intentar frenarla. Aura saltó sobre él y le tiró al suelo. Le apuntó con una bola de energía, que comenzaba a crear en su mano. Bumblebee la miraba triste con sus luminosos ojos azules. Aura miró a Bumblebee a los ojos sin dejar de apuntarle. Una parte de ella se acordaba de él. De cómo se habían conocido, cuántas veces la había salvado, cuántos momentos, tanto alegres como duros habían vivido. Se acordó de los demás como Sam cuidaba de ella, cómo Optimus se sacrificó por ella, los buenos ratos que le habían hecho pasar los autobots, las veces que se había reido con los gemelos... las aventuras que habían vivido juntos. Bumblebee y ella eran como carne y uña. Ambos se querían mucho, y no dudarían ni un segundo en ayudar el uno al otro.

Aura volvió de sus sentimientos y miró de nuevo a Bumblebee. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? El poder era demasiado fuerte, y no lo podía controlar, pero no podía destruir a sus amigos.

Aura se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose para poder controlarse. Lanzaba gritos de dolor, mientras intentaba con toda su alma controlar su poder. Un último gritó hizo a todos estremecerse, que observaban la situación, deseando y ayudando mentalmente a Aura.

Aura dejó de moverse. Ya no gritaba más. Bumblebee se acercó a ella lentamente. Se agachó y movió a Aura para dejarla tumbada boca arriba. Aura abrió despacio sus ojos.

-Bee... Gracias...

Bumblebee se puso muy contento, y Aura también sonrió, aunque todavía dolorida. Todos se alegraron, y se acercaron a ayudarla. Sam y Lenox la ayudaron a levantarse y la sujetaban. Todos celebraban el triunfo. Aura sonreía alegre.

Todos volvieron en un transantlántico, y Aura observaba el mar. Optimus se acercó a ella.

-El poder del cubo es muy fuerte, y sólo un ser capaz y puro puede tenerlo.

Aura le miró.

-Por eso me alegro de que lo tengas tú.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Bumblebee y Sam vinieron con ellos.

-Gracias por todo amigos –dijo Aura.

-No hay problema –respondió Sam. –Eso sí, la próxima vez eligo yo a dónde nos vamos. En el desierto hace mucho calor.

Todos se rieron.

Volvían a casa. Aura se quedaría con el equipo NEST, ya que debía de seguir controlando su poder, pero Sam y ella se verían muchas veces.

Después de todas las aventuras que habían vivido, estaban todos aún más unidos. Y Aura por fin había encntrado a una familia.

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero esto no ha acabado, la siguiente parte se titula "Transformers 3 la última batalla". Pueden encontrarla buscando en mis historias o tecleando el nombre en el buscador. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
